Kinda Small
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Snowing decides to have another baby, set after 2x11
1. Chapter 1

_"I want kids, marriage, true love – I want it all."_ Mary Margaret had said once. Snow stared at the photo of the quaint little house her and James had looked at earlier, Mary Margaret had wanted a husband who loved her truly, she wanted a cute little house with a white picket fence, and more importantly she wanted kids. Snow gasped at the realization, for twenty-eight years Mary Margaret had always thought she would leave this place to make more room for her future children. Snow recalled her conversation with James

_"I really liked this one." She said_

"I don't know the yard looks kinda small." Charming muttered

_"Are you going to say that about every house we look at?" Snow asked_

_"I grew up on a farm."_

This wasn't about staying in Storybrooke or even the house. Snow's heart fluttered in her chest, how had they been so blind? It had been there from the start! Ever since they had woken up it had been there, unspoken. But there. Snow smiled; just then Charming came in with his arm around Henry

"Excellent job Bud, but you should work on your foot work some more," he said

"Thanks Grandpa!" Henry smiled getting into a fighting stance

"One more round?" Henry asked

"Not in the house!" Snow cried

"Awww, but Grandma!" Henry whined

"Henry, listen to your grandmother" James said

"Yes sir" Henry muttered

"Where is your mother anyway?" Snow asked

"At work, she's working late" Henry said Snow nodded

"So no dinner with Emma huh?" Henry shrugged.

"Well go do your homework, your Grandfather and I will make dinner" Snow smiled

"Ok!" Henry ran off to his room while Snow filled a pot with water.

"You seem happy" James smiled as her washed his hands before starting to cut up tomatoes for a salad.

"I am" Snow said as she set the water to boil,

"Is there any particular reason why?" Charming smiled Snow smirked and grabbed his lapel pressing her lips to his.

"_Oh_" Charming said when they came up for air

"_Uh huh_" Charming smiled

"I think we can make that work, you'll have to be quiet though" Snow captured his lips once more. Charming kissed her deeply and passionately. Snow moaned softly pulling him closer, and greedily ripping the front of his shirt open, Charming likewise started to unbutton her blouse. Charming lifted her up onto the counter and started to trail kisses down her neck making her moan and giggle. Suddenly, Emma returned home from work.

"Hey guys, you will not believe the kind of day I have- _OH GOD!_" Snow and Charming froze. The three adults stared at each other before Snow managed to speak.

"Emma! We thought you were working late!"

"Yeah, well, I got done early. God that's the second time this month! What if it had been Henry instead of me?" Emma snapped Snow flushed scarlet at the thought.

"Ugh!" Emma groaned as she went to find Henry.

"Ok it's really impressive that we can scar her for life twice in a month, that must be a record or something" Charming said lifting her off the counter and buttoning up his shirt, Snow hurried to do the same. Just then the stove began to hiss and spit

"Oh no!" Snow cried as the pot over boiled.

* * *

That night after dinner Snow and Charming were washing the dishes, in silence. Emma and Henry were playing Mario Cart and where making to much noise for Snow and James' converstation to be over heard. Snow closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started in.

"Charming, we need to talk." She said

"Ok… what about?" James asked as he dried another plate

"I was thinking… and I realized why I want to leave this apartment so bad" she said

"And that would be?"

"I want another baby."

The plate slipped from Charming's hand and shattered.

_**Tada! Review! P.S. David, Snow's dropping Bomb sized bombs about this... WAKE UP!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I want another baby."_

_The plate slipped from Charming's hand and shattered._

* * *

"Oh my God!" Snow screamed as shards of the dish flew everywhere. Charming looked pale, like he hadn't noticed that he had broke the plate. Just then Emma and Henry came running in but skid to a halt when they saw the broken glass.

"What the hell happened in here?" Emma cried

"We were talking, I think he went into shock!" Snow cried not sure what to do.

"David? David, David! Dude snap out of it!" Emma yelled James blinked and touched his head.

"Wha- what happened?"

"You went into shock!" Emma cried James looked at Snow

"You guys go back to your game. We'll clean this up" Snow said, careful not to step on any glass she went to go get the broom, she felt so stupid for even bringing up having another baby. Snow felt tears burn her eyes, but she held then back as she began to sweep up the glass. Charming stood numbly for a second before speaking

"Was I dreaming or did you say you wanted another baby?" A sob, that sounded more like a strangled laugh, tore from Snow's throat.

"It was stupid, I'm sorry." She whispered, she swept up the last of the glass and threw it out before turning to James.

"I think I'll go to bed," she said walking past Charming towards their bedroom.

"Snow, wait" James said but she was already gone.

* * *

The next day was James' day off, things hadn't been right between Snow and himself since the night before, so he wasn't surprised when he ended up at Granny's nursing a glass of mead.

"Something troubling you Brother?" A familiar voice said James turned to see Thomas smiling at him.

"Thomas!" The two princes hugged.

"It's good to see you James, it's been too long" Thomas said

"Twenty eight years too long!" agreed James. As the fellow prince sat across from him,

"What's troubling you Brother? Why aren't you home with Snow?" Thomas asked concerned

"Who said I was troubled?" James said Thomas arched an eyebrow at his friend,

"Mead? James you aren't much of a drinker" James shook his head

"No, I guess I'm not." He admitted

"Snow wants another baby,"

"That's wonderful!" Thomas smiled but he saw the look on his friend's face

"I thought you would be ecstatic about the prospect about having another baby," Thomas said

"I am…" James said

"But?" Thomas pushed

"But, I want to go home, take back my kingdom. _Our_ kingdom Snow doesn't want that." James took a long pull of his drink.

"What does she want?" Thomas asked

"She wants to stay here, raise our family here in this godforsaken town." James said dryly

"You can't ask her to put her life on hold James" Thomas said

"Don't you want to go home?" James asked

"Yes, but if Ella asked me to stay here for her and Alexandra I would do that. I'd do anything for my girls" Thomas replied James shook his head

"What should I do Thomas, you and Ella were _newly weds _what advice could you give me to fix this?"

"Give her what she wants" Thomas shrugged

"I'm like you, I'd prefer my daughter grow up in our world but she isn't make the best of the situation James, if Snow wants a baby here in Storybrooke I wouldn't fight her on it. Or do you want another scar on your chin to match the one you already have?" James chuckled and shook his head.

"You're right Thomas, thank you" James dropped a couple of bills on the table for his drink.

"We should all get together You, Ella, Snow and I" James smiled before he headed home to prepare a romantic evening for his wife. But not before sending Emma a text

**You and Henry get a hotel room tonight I need the apartment. - D**

_**He sent a text this time... Review!**_


End file.
